fanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Veneficus: hoofdstuk 14
600px|centre 17 November 2018 9:07 Het was vier dagen geleden dat Oliver was overleden. Sindsdien was er geen spoor meer van de Necro geweest. Leroy was niet meer kwaad geworden op Evan, maar sinds die dag was hij zichzelf niet meer geweest. De hele sfeer om hem heen was veranderd. Iedereen gedroeg zich stil en gedeprimeerd en als ze praatten was het een soort snauw. Ook al had Izak Oliver nauwelijks gekend, was hij toch verdrietig, ook al kwam dat waarschijnlijk door al het verdriet om hem heen. Vermoeid ging Izak weer op zijn bed liggen. De laatste paar dagen waren vermoeiend geweest. Izak besloot dat hij nog heel even in bed zou blijven liggen. Zijn ogen vielen langzaam dicht. Hij zou er zo weer uitgaan. Bijna. ‘WAKKER WORDEN! IEDEREEN WAKKER WORDEN!’ schreeuwde een stem door de kamer. ‘De Necro komen eraan’. Geschokt schoot Izak overeind. ‘Wacht wat?’ mompelde hij versuft. ‘Je hoorde me wel!’ snauwde de jongen. Hij rende weg. Zo snel als hij maar kon trok Izak zijn kleren aan. Hij liep naar de wasbak. “Ik moet wakker blijven” hij pakte een glas en vulde het snel met water. Hij gooide het tegen zijn gezicht. Zo, dat was beter. Snel rende hij naar buiten. Hoe had het kunnen gebeuren. Toen hij naar het plein keek zag Izak ze. Daar waren ze. Ze waren vrij duidelijk in de meerderheid, ook al zou het goed kunnen dat er een aantal doden tussen stonden. Izak huiverde bij het zien van de kille gezichten van de Necro. Een groot gedeelte van Pyro had zich al verzameld. Hij merkte op dat Leroy en de drie leiders er nog niet waren. Iedereen van Pyro stond Necro kwaad aan te kijken, maar ze deden nog niks. Izak nam aan dat ze nog geen actie durfden te ondernemen zonder de leiders. De jongeman die vooraan stond straalde een groot gevoel van autoriteit uit, Izak wist niet of de Necro ook met drie leiders werkte, maar als dat wel zo was was hij er zeker een van. Met een zelfingenomen glimlachje tuurde hij het plein rond, alsof hij opzoek was naar iets of iemand. Plotseling kwam Leroy aanlopen met de drie leiders die hem op de voet volgden. ‘Daar zijn ze!’ schreeuwde Leroy. Leon en Lisa kwamen vrij dichtbij Izak staan, terwijl Evan vooraan ging staan. Lisa haalde twee pistolen tevoorschijn. Izak draaide zich half om naar haar, met een verbaasde frons op zijn gezicht. ‘Dat we toevallig magie kunnen gebruiken wil nog niet zeggen dat we geen vuurwapens kunnen gebruiken, gebruik je hoofd Izak, dit is geen stomme fantasy-film, dit is het echte leven’, siste Lisa. Izak schrok van haar plotselinge felheid, ook al klonk het vrij logisch. ‘Hier’, zei ze na een tijdje, terwijl Izak merkte dat ze een van de pistolen aan hem gaf. Izak nam het pistool dankbaar met beide handen aan. Een klein glimlachje verscheen op haar gezicht. ‘Bedankt’, mompelde Izak een beetje verdwaasd. Langzaam werd alles en iedereen stil. Evan en de leider-persoon aan de andere kant staarden elkaar strak aan. Iedereen stond zo strak gespannen als een veer en wachtte tot een van beiden iets zou zeggen. Izak wist dat bij de minste beweging van wie dan ook de hel zou losbarsten. Dit gestaar ging door. Lang door. Voor enkele minuten zelfs. Het voelde als een eeuwigheid. Toen verbrak Evan de stilte. ‘Wat doen jullie hier, bij de huisvesting van de Pyro?’ hij sprak de woorden langzaam één voor één uit. Razernij klonk duidelijk door zijn stem, ook al probeerde hij het verborgen te houden. ‘Dit is niet langer de huisvesting van Pyro’, zei de leider van Necro nadat hij een kort lachje liet horen. Vol spanning keek Izak toe, zouden ze moeten vechten? Daar was hij nog helemaal niet voor getraind! Ook al kon hij wel kleine vuurbolletjes maken zouden die waarschijnlijk niet van pas komen. En wat het pistool in zijn handen betrof, hij had nog nooit van zijn leven een vuurwapen gebruikt. Hij hoopte vurig dat het niet nu al op een gevecht zou aankomen. Een moment lang bleef Evan stil, verstomd keek hij de leider aan. ‘Hoe durf je!’ brulde Leon iets voor Izak. Verwachtingsvol keek de leider van Necro hen aan. Plotseling bewoog hij zij handen achter zijn rug. Binnen een oogwenk volgden alle anderen zijn voorbeeld. Het zag er heel vreemd, zelfs een tikkeltje intimiderend uit, maar vanbinnen wist Izak dat dat niet de echte bedoeling ervan was. Hij dacht terug aan toen hij het boek had gekregen van de mysterieuze man. Hij kon zich niet precies herinneren wat er was met wat de Necro nu deden. Hij dacht terug aan de tijd voordat de man was opgedoken. Toen zijn grootste zorgen nog Lukas en het weeshuis waren. En de tijd daarvoor zelfs. Toen hij gezellig en vredig met zijn ouders en broer leefde. Zonder echte problemen. Wat een fijne tijd was dat. Maar toch voelde hij zich op een of andere manier thuis hier, bij Pyro. Plotseling werd Izak uit zijn gedachten gerukt door een diepe trilling in de aarde. Diepe scheuren verschenen in de grond. Ineens kwam er een gehavende gedaante uit een van de scheuren. Ademloos keek heel Pyro toe. Nog een persoon kwam uit de grond kruipen. En nog een paar, bijna onmenselijke gedaantes kwamen er tevoorschijn. En steeds meer kwamen er tevoorschijn. Tientallen verschenen, allemaal op de zelfde manier kwamen ze uit de grond. Misschien waren het er inmiddels al wel meer dan honderd. Het leek wel een eeuwigheid te duren, het hield maar niet op. Wanneer zou hier een eind aan komen? Izak keek stomverbaasd naar het tafereel. Hij merkte dat anderen minder verbaasd waren, eerder verschrikt, bang en gestrest. En van het ene op het andere moment stopte het. Voor hun stond een groot leger. Vele malen groter dan die van hen. Ze keken hun allemaal aan met hun onmenselijke, lelijke, verrotte, zielloze gezichten. Vol met afschuw keek Izak toe naar de wezens die hier voor hem stonden. De een was nog lelijker dan de andere. Het waren de doden. Vorige: Veneficus: hoofdstuk 13 Volgende: Veneficus: hoofdstuk 15 Dit was dan het veertiende hoofdstuk! Heb je dit hoofdstuk gelezen? Ja